Sirens in the Air
by Seito
Summary: "It's not the danger. It's the fun." In which, the gang are expert thieves and robbing a bank is like taking a walk around the park. Oneshot


**Sirens in the Air**

**Summary:** "_It's not the danger. It's the fun._" In which, the gang are expert thieves and robbing a bank is like taking a walk around the park.

I blame non-fatmilk over at tumblr for her post about a bank heist AU for BH6. If you follow me on tumblr, you probably already seen this but I cleaned it up a little and added a bit more.

This is a oneshot.

* * *

><p>"Alright showtime people," Tadashi said. He, Wasabi, Fred and Honey Lemon were crouched outside of the side employee door of the bank. All was quiet, not a soul in sight. The dark skies were cloudy, trapping the moonlight. The long shadows hid the four of them from sight.<p>

Tadashi tapped his ear comm. "Ready Hiro?" he asked.

Hidden in the back of Gogo's van, Hiro sat with a laptop in a red bean bag pillow. Hiro stretched his arms in front of him. "As ever, nii-san. Hacking into systems now." His fingers flew across the hologram keyboard, overwriting the code, realigning them to suit his needs.

"In," Hiro said with a wicked grin. With a quick push of the buttons, Hiro had taken control of the cameras and caused the security station screens to show a loop of an empty bank. "Cameras are down, disabling the motion security. You're good to go. There is one security guard to the left, 49 degrees. Didn't even notice that I took control of the cameras. Too busy watching the game."

Tadashi grinned. "It is the biggest game of the season." Tadashi slipped a pair of lockpicks into the door's lock. With a quick snap, the door opened. "Alright, Honey Lemon, you're up."

Honey Lemon let out a gleeful chirp, pulling out a round ball from her pouch. She rolled it through the door, toward the direction of the security guard. Her hand went up, holding up four fingers, counting down until -poof!- "Night night!" Honey Lemon said.

"And the guard is asleep," Hiro's voice came over their ear comms. "You guys are good to go."

"Wasabi, secure the guard," Tadashi ordered, tossing the bigger man a rope.

"Got it." Wasabi nodded and left.

"We're still good Gogo?" Tadashi checked in. Slipping into the shadows, he quietly wandered into the bank with Fred and Honey Lemon behind him. It wasn't that he didn't trust Hiro's ability to control the cameras, but it was always better to be safe than sorry. The last thing any of them needed was to have this heist traced back to them.

"No one in sight," Gogo confirmed. Even the streets were quiet at this time of night.

"Good." They stood in front of a large steel vault door. "Can you hack into this one Hiro?" Tadashi asked.

"You doubt my skill?" Hiro asked. "I mean the only reason why we picked this bank in the first place was because they upgraded their vault into those new electronic locks. Just plug me in. I'll have the door open in no time."

Tadashi inserted the blank electronic key and let Hiro worked his magic.

From inside the van, Hiro typed away furiously. With a few clicks, he unlocked the vault door. "Open Sesame!" he announced.

"You're awesome, little man," Fred said. "A shame though. I was looking forward to blowing up the door like usual."

"Another time Fred," Honey Lemon said. "There's always room for explosives later."

'Much later,' Tadashi thought to himself. Honey Lemon and Fred together, plus explosives? He couldn't imagine a more volatile combination. It was always good to be as far away as possible whenever they were trying out new chemical combinations.

"The guard is tied up," Wasabi said as he joined his teammates. "Aww Hiro got through the door? I guess we won't need my lasers."

Tadashi could already see the raspberry Hiro was blowing. Why was his team so downright destructive? He pulled open the door to the vault.

The piles and piles of money in the vault laid out in front of them. Another section was separated for the safety deposit boxes. "We are gonna be so rich," Fred said.

Tadashi grinned. "Let's load up the bags before someone figures out that we're here."

"Ooo, look at this diamond!" Honey Lemon said, holding up the large gem she had looted from the safety deposit box. She and Fred were in the safety despoit boxes side, picking the locks to find the goodies that lay hidden inside.

"Just take it with us," Wasabi called out. He and Tadashi were on the other side, moving the money and gold into bags.

"Dude! This guy was storing an original Captain America Issue 1!" Fred exclaimed. "This is like worth $400 thousand dollars!"

"Guys, focus," Gogo said over the comm.

"You heard her," Tadashi said. "Grab and go!"

"Uh oh guys," Hiro said. "A call to police just went through. There was an additional alarm in one of the safety deposit boxes you guys touched. Someone was a paranoid bastard to install a secondary system with a different company. ETA is five minutes. Get out of there."

"Gogo, start the engine," Tadashi ordered. They grabbed their bags, loading as much as they could into them. As swiftly as they had entered, they had exited just in time as the blue and red flashing lights could be seen in the distance and the piercing siren could be heard. Scrambling, they jumped into the back of the van.

"Watch it!" Hiro said, getting squished.

"Go!" Tadashi ordered, pulling the doors shut.

Gogo stepped on the accelerator pedal and they sped off. They were gone before the police cars even turned the corner to see them.

"Wicked driving as always, Gogo!" Fred cheered as the sirens died out.

"Good job, everyone," Tadashi said.

Hiro looked up from his laptop, erasing their escape from the traffic cameras. He grinned. "So where are we going for vacation this time?"


End file.
